


Best Part

by capsshuri



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Sort Of, ThunderPrincess, when in canon is this set? nobody knows!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsshuri/pseuds/capsshuri
Summary: I just wanna see, I just wanna see how beautiful you are.You know that I see it, I know you're a star.Where you go I follow, no matter how far.- Daniel Ceasar & H.E.Ror; three significant kisses in Thor and Shuri's relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super special thanks to my beta grey-jedi-scavenger-rey !!!!

 

 _You're the coffee that I need in the morning,_  
_you're my sunshine in the rain when it's pouring_

 

 

_  
_

 

 

She licks her spoon idly, her eyes concentrating on the cup of gelato before her.  
  
Shuri is woman enough to admit that she zoned out a little while ago. It's not because Thor is boring, he's truly anything but. It's just that Shuri has never really had the longest attention span.  
  
But it's kind of nice to not be the one talking for once, so she nods along with his story and enjoys her dessert.  
  
She almost finishes it when she finally looks back up at him, and although she doesn't know what he's talking about, his eyes are alight with the soft, genuine happiness he reserves just for his family. And he's smiling, softly, just for her. A true smile that lights up his face and she feels awful that she wasn't listening.  
  
She also feels the need to figure out exactly what he's beaming about so that she can make this happen more. Except he's a little too far into his anecdote and Shuri's a little too far gone on his smile.  
  
So she settles for watching the brightness in his eyes, and his gesticulating hands, and the way his lips move. Shuri doesn't think he's ever looked as soft as he does now and the setting summer sun flitting through the windows makes him look all the more godlike.  
  
She doesn't really mean to kiss him, it's a spur of the moment thing and it's no more than a peck; far less than they've done before and yet it feels more intimate, sweeter, and now she's a little awkward and all she can do is take the last bite of her gelato.  
  
Thor isn't awkward though. When he finally snaps out of his frozen stupor, he grins and yet it's not as brash as usual, it holds the same warmth as the little smile he'd had before.  
  
"What was that for, princess?" He asks teasingly, placing his hand over hers when she doesn't look up from her cup.  
  
Shuri tries to shrug indifferently, and simply says, "You talk too much." She sees his smile soften a little and he squeezes her hand before she rolls her eyes and answers properly, "And you looked very kissable. The sun and the- the reflections, and-"  
  
She's cut off by another kiss, just as sweet as the first, although a little more teasing, Thor smiles against her lips, muttering, "I'm quite certain that you're the one who talks too much."  
  
She ignores that pointedly and kisses him once again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

_You're my water when I'm stuck in the desert,  
you're the Tylenol I take when my head hurts_

 

 

_  
_

 

Shuri is a little cold.    
  
Fine, she's freezing and just a bit too prideful to ask Thor for his coat. Wakandans are a prideful people and they're very advanced but they're still from the motherland and, truth be told, Wakanda never really runs completely cold.    
  
She briefly wonders if she were to ask him for it, would he feel the cold; he's basically a god, so it's perfectly possible that he wouldn't.    
  
She doesn't notice that she's shivering until Thor stops one of his tangents to ask her, "Are you alright, princess?"   
  
She blinks a little before smiling and pulling him closer to her before continuing towards the Avengers' tower. "Of course, just a little cold is all," She mumbles almost right into his arm.   
  
Thor stops them once again, "You know it's alright for you to ask for my jacket?"   
  
"Yes but-"   
  
Thor cuts her off, "Nonsense," he starts to remove his coat before stopping, a grin spreading across his face, "Or I could warm you another way?"   
  
Shuri stifles a smile, playing dumb, "Hm? And how would you do that, god of thunder?"   
  
"Probably like this," He replies before swooping down and catching her in a kiss, as well as wrapping his massive arms around her tiny frame and spinning them around.   
  
Shuri is sure that people are looking, as the princess of Wakanda and the God of Thunder are making out on a New York sidewalk, but she doesn't really mind.    
  
Because Thor is warm, and strong, and solid, and he's kissing her so sweetly that nothing else matters.   
  
He puts her down after a minute, smiling as he wraps his coat around her, before pulling her to his side and continuing their journey as if nothing remotely shocking had happened.    
  
Shuri smiles into Thor's coat and leans into him even more.   


 


	3. Chapter 3

 

_If life is a movie,  
oh, you're the best part._

 

_  
_

 

The music is a little too loud and the club a little too hot but drinks are flowing and Thor's hands are firm on her hips and any worries that she'd had seem to fade away.   
  
Shuri hadn't really been sure about coming to an American nightclub. She had been positive that it would barely compare to Wakandan nightlife, it doesn't, but it's admittedly not too terrible.    
  
At least not when she spots Bucky, Sam, and Nat doing shots, when she sees Steve and Wanda laughing at Scott's horrible dance moves, when she feels Thor's lips still against her neck and stretch into a grin.    
  
"I'm glad Banner stayed home." He mumbles, Shuri can feel his breath against her ear but she can barely hear him; she wants to go somewhere more quiet, more private, but that means moving away from him and she really doesn't want to do that.   
  
She pulls herself even closer to him and plays with hair at the nape of his neck, talking straight into his ear, "And why is that?"   
  
"He'd never let me live this down," Thor replies, wrapping his arms around her waist.   
  
"Live what down?" Shuri teases, a grin playing on her own lips now, "How ridiculous you look hunched down like that?"   
  
"How ridiculously in love I must look," He corrects and Shuri feels like her feet have just been swept out from under her as she tightens her arms around Thor's neck, just in case, "But that too."   
  
She pulls herself back a little, just enough to look Thor in the eye, "You love me?" She yells over the music, her smile even bigger than before.    
  
Thor frowns at that, he straightens out a bit more, he calls back, "Have I not made that clear, princess?"   
  
"No- no, of course, you have, you just- you haven't said it. Oh, come here!" Shuri pulls him back down and kisses him, somewhat frantically. If they keep leaning like this Shuri might hurt her back but she can't really bring herself to care. Thor seems to have read her mind; he tightens his arms around her and stands straighter, pulling away only a few centimetres to breathe.   
  
"I love you too!" Shuri shouts over the music, Thor grins before kissing her once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos make me super dooper happy !!!


End file.
